gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marabunta Grande
Marabunta Grande |game = V |game2 = O |image = MS13.jpg |color = darkblue |locations = East Los Santos El Burro Heights Vespucci Beach Grand Senora Desert |type = Salvadorian street gang |enemies = Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Vagos The Lost MC Ballas Rednecks Trevor Philips Enterprises O'Neil Brothers |members = Frederico Nathan Con Amor |colors = Blue and white |businesses = Weapons trafficking Drug trafficking |weapons = Pistol Knife |cars = Tornado, Peyote, Manana, Rebel and Emperor |leader = Unknown|affiliations = }} The Marabunta Grande is a Salvadoran gang in Grand Theft Auto V. Description They are heavily involved in drug trafficking and are currently at war with the Mexican gang Varrios Los Aztecas over the drug trade, drug trafficking and arms trafficking in Blaine County. Weazel News also reported that a recent shootout occurred between the two gangs in the Grand Senora Desert. Events of GTA Online In GTA Online, the Marabunta Grande appears in certain gang attacks. The Marabunta are shown as the gang with the best weapons, as they attack with AK-47s, SMGs and even Sniper Rifles. Defeating them in five Gang Attacks within one session will result in a bounty being placed on the player's head. A threatening text message from an unknown person will appear: "You're in trouble now. Bitch!". Events of GTA V The Marabunta Grande appears for the first time during the mission Father/Son, where Jimmy tries to impress Michael by selling his boat to them. They, however, decide to steal it with a truck, with Jimmy still onboard. Michael and Franklin chase them on the highway, and Franklin jumps onto the boat to get Jimmy out, while Michael shoots the Marabunta Grande members on it. At some point, after Franklin and Jimmy safely return to Michael's car, the car's motor break down due to bullet damage, allowing the Marabunta Grande to get away with the boat. They appear later in the air arms trafficking side mission where they are bringing weapons by sea and moving them out by rail, Oscar orders Trevor to destroy their containers and boats. In the ground arms trafficking side mission, the Marabunta Grande appears twice, both missions where they try to steal packages from Trevor. Territory Marabunta Grande members can be found in their territory of East Los Santos specifically El Burro Heights, and are also found in Vespucci Beach. They can also be found hanging out in the sewers, specifically in East Vinewood near Mirror Park, and in La Mesa, directly west of Northern Rancho. They are mostly active at night, and often seen in groups, standing on the sidewalks or sitting on porches. Marabunta Grande members are very territorial, and will attack if provoked. Appearance Members of the Marabunta Grande can be easily identified by their full-face tattoos and bandannas on their heads, faces necks and wrists. Younger members wear modern urban apparel while the older members dress in more cholo-style clothing. Their dominant color is blue. Mission's Appearance *Father/Son Gallery MarabuntaGrande-GTAV-night.jpg Marabuntamember.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member MaraBuntagangbanger.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member Maragangmember.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member marabuntagangsters.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang members in El Burro Heights Marabunta.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member in El Burro Heights untitled 7.png|Marabunta Grande gang members in Vespucci Beach mbg2.jpg|Marabunta Grande in El Burro Heights mbg.jpg|Marabunta Grande in El Burro Heights vespucci beach.jpg|At Vespucci Beach 0_0 (12.jpg|Member at Vesspucci Beach dj5jd.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member in the sewers near Mirror Park sehsx.jpg|Marabunta Grande OG gang member in El Burro Heights weashdshhs.jpg|Marabunta Grande gamg member in Mirror Park sewers sdshsh.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang members engaging in combat Families owned.jpg|Marabunta Grande members attack Families member Here Comes The Pain.jpg|Marabunta Grande OG in El Burro Heights Grande.jpg|Marabunta Grande Gang members in El Burro Heights 0_0MQAJROMT.jpg|Marabunta Grande Member Trivia *They are based on the Mara Salvatrucha (MS13). *"Marabuntas" are gangs originating from USA which were imported in Central American countries such as El Salvador, Honduras and Guatemala. "Marabunta grande" means "Big Marabunta" in Spanish. *During the Prison Break - Plane mission, Agent 14 says to the Velum pilot that three custom officers died from spider bites after opening a Marabunta Grande shipment of untaxed cocobolo wood. Navigation uk:Марабунта Ґранде Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs